Doru
(The Bringer of Lie) ''(CR2) Tiny Outsider (Div, Evil, Extraplanar) '''Initiative': +6 Senses: Darkvision 60ft, Detect Good, Detect Magic, see in darkness, Perception +6 Speed: 20ft, Flly 40ft (Perfect) ACs: KAC: 16 EAC: 15 CMan: 26 (+3 Dex, +3/2 Natural armor, Cannot be Tripped) HP: 20 DR: 5 / Cold Iron or Good; Immune 'Fire, Poison; '''Resist '''Acid 10, Electricity 10; ' SR '''13 '''Fort: +3 Ref: +4 Will: +4 Attack (melee): Bite +9 (1D4+1 Kinetic (Piercing), Unwieldy, Poison) Space: ' 2 1/2 ft; '''Reach: '''0ft '''Spell-like abilities: '(CL 6th, Concentration +8) At will -- Invisibility (Self Only) 3/day -- Charm Person (DC 13) Holographic Image (Tier 2, DC14) 1/day -- Suggestion (DC 14) 1/week -- Commune (CL 12th, 6 questions) STR -1 DEX +3 CON +0 INT +0 WIS +1 CHA +2 '''Feats: Weapon focus (Bite), Skill Synergy (Bluff, Mysticism) Skill: '''Acrobatics +8, Bluff +9, Mysticism +7, Perception +6, Sense Motive +6, Stealth +8 ''Special Abilities''' '''Poison: '''The bite of Doru is filled with an insidious poison which affects cognitive abilities. ''Save Fort DC13; Frequency ''1/round for 6 rounds; ''effect ''Wisdom Damage track; ''cure ''2 consecutive saves. Description Doru are spirits of rumours, lies and exaggeration. While they are only about a foot tall, they look like a great ape face with large teeth, multiple goat-like horns surrounding the face and long, dreadlocked hair flying behind them. The whole composition is terrifying to behold, and Doru prefer to remain flying at eye-level of the beings they are dealing with rather then rolling on the ground. Doru serve the stronger Div with a form of dedication which is hard to reprimand and sometimes serve mortal spellcasters as well, even though they generally do so as part of a longer scheme. Their speciality lies in information warfare, bringing messages and communiques from one location to another, but when serving their true masters, they also use these abilities to sow distrust between groups with rumours, exaggerated news, fake reports and sometimes even outright lies. While one lie will not destroy a man, it is over the course of days, weeks, months or even years that the Doru work their magic. Keeping complex lies going for too long is difficult for a Doru still, but once instructed by its master to perform a task, it will gleefully execute it, taking real pleasure in seeing a plot unfold. Like all Div, Doru have an unusual flaw in their character: they are obsessed with secrets. A Doru hoards those secrets like a dragon hoards its gold, and the more secret it knows about the more things and people, the better. This leads the Doru to sometimes strike bargains and sign contracts that they shouldn't in hope to gain more secret knowledge or strange, esoteric secrets. Tactics Dorus prefer to avoid combat if at all possible, using ''Invisibility ''to run away. If forced into a confrontation, they will use ''Charm Person and ''Suggestion ''to turn allies against one another, while biting targets that seem to already have lower mental capacities so they can then further control them. When fighting in groups or together with other Divs, Doru will coordinate attacks to make sure that their magical abilities are used to their maximum. Doru's Lying Serum Poison from a Doru can be synthesised into an extremely potent serum which has the complete opposite effect of a Truth Serum: it makes the user a perfect liar and makes finding out the truth from the lies he tells almost impossible. The poison of a Doru can be transformed into this substance with a Life Science DC 17 check. A live Doru gives enough poison to create 1 dose of this serum per day, while a dead Doru can have 1D3 doses extracted from it. Once a person injects this serum, he gains a +10 Insight bonus on all Bluff checks for 24 hours and must make a DC 13 Fortitude save. If the save is failed, the person becomes addicted to the Lying Serum. Category:Div Category:Monster Category:Supernatural